


Le proposte di matrimonio

by candelina



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Italiano | Italian, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candelina/pseuds/candelina
Summary: Ovvero:5 volte in cui Aziraphale tentò di chiedere a Crowley di sposarlo e 1 volta in cui ci riuscì (e ottenne una reazione inaspettata).~~~Update, perché mi sono accorta solo ora che ho dimenticato di aggiungere una piccola parte (gli effetti della quarantena...).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Le proposte di matrimonio

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il mio piccolo contributo al fandom italiano di Good Omens, spero vi possa piacere (ho pubblicato anche una versione in inglese con una scena leggermente più estesa).  
> Buona lettura!

~~~

Aziraphale aveva sempre pensato al matrimonio come ad un contratto. Una relazione basata sulla promessa, scritta e firmata, di reciproci benefici e accompagnata da rituali specifici. Un contratto.  
L’aspetto religioso era solo un extra. Come lo era quello romantico. Aziraphale aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo da aver visto molti matrimoni non basati sull’amore, ma che avevano altri vantaggi. Poteva capire perché gli umani avessero escogitato dei modi peculiari per rimanere legati a qualcuno, anche se in Paradiso non si aveva nulla di simile.  
Il matrimonio era un concetto così umano. Ma lo erano anche il cibo, il vino, il sonno, il sesso e ad Aziraphale piacevano tutti.

L’idea gli venne alla fine degli anni ’80, dopo che lui e Crowley parteciparono a una parata che a quanto pare aveva lo scopo di protestare contro una legge che discriminava le coppie dello stesso sesso e l’omosessualità in generale. Il demone aveva affermato che voleva prendersi il merito di aver influenzato le persone a causare trambusto o qualcosa del genere, mentre Aziraphale era stato attratto dai potenti lampi d’amore che la folla inconsapevole emanava.  
Tutte quelle persone che lottavano per essere libere di essere se stesse e di stare con chi volevano. Fu qualcosa che lo colpì profondamente.

Non sarebbe bello chiamare Crowley _suo marito_? Non sarebbe assolutamente meraviglioso essere _il marito di Crowley_? Solo pensarci faceva apparire un sorriso sciocco sul viso dell’angelo e gli faceva perfino sentire le guance più calde.

Non c’era fretta, però. Lui e Crowley stavano insieme solo dal 1941, nonostante si conoscessero (e probabilmente fossero stati innamorati) per millenni.  
Nel frattempo, nulla impediva ad Aziraphale di fantasticare pianificare un po’ il tutto.  
L’anno 2041 sembrava l’opzione più adatta. Un centenario è davvero un’occasione molto speciale e quale momento migliore per chiedere all’amore della tua vita di sposarti?

Tuttavia, non avevano bisogno di correre troppo. In fondo, avevano tutto il tempo che volevano.

Non si rese conto di quanto avesse incredibilmente torto fino a quando una sera la sua cena - in uno dei suoi ristoranti giapponesi preferiti - fu rovinata dall’improvvisa apparizione dell’Arcangelo Gabriele, che gli portò notizie tutt’altro che buone, almeno dal punto vista di Aziraphale.

Il bambino era stato consegnato. L’Armageddon era iniziato.

Dopo aver finito di mangiare il suo sushi, che stranamente aveva un sapore un po’ meno delizioso del solito, l’angelo decise di tornare alla sua libreria e mentre camminava per strada, si ritrovò immerso nei suoi pensieri. Era così distratto che quasi finì per sbattere contro qualcuno e dovette scusarsi.

Fu allora che notò quel piccolo negozio delizioso, che era ancora aperto nonostante l’ora tarda. Si avvicinò piano, come attratto da una forza invisibile. Guardò tutti i gioielli esposti nella vetrina, fino a quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. E rapidamente entrò nel negozio.

“Buonasera.”

“Buona sera, signore.” Il giovane cassiere lo accolse con un sorriso stanco, ma genuino. “Come posso aiutarla?”

“Vorrei vedere alcuni dei suoi anelli di fidanzamento più belli, per favore.”

~~~

Si incontrarono al St. James Park per cercare di capire cosa fare, ma l’unica decisione a cui arrivarono alla fine fu quella di pranzare al Ritz, dove negli ultimi decenni avevano trascorso molti piacevoli appuntamenti. Dopo essere tornati in libreria, decisero di bere straordinarie quantità di alcol per ben sei ore.

Il risultato prevedibile fu un’ubriaca conversazione, che non aveva molto senso e continuò fino a quando i due esseri immortali scelsero saggiamente di tornare sobri. In seguito, la conversazione raggiunse un punto interessante, che non aveva niente a che fare con i delfini. Aziraphale non poteva andare contro il Piano Divino, ma ciò non gli impediva di seguire un altro piano allo stesso tempo, specie se si trattava di contrastare azioni malvagie. Dopotutto, era il suo lavoro.  
Quindi, il nuovo piano elaborato da Crowley prevedeva un’eguale influenza delle forze del Bene e del Male sull’Anticristo, in perfetto equilibrio.

“I suoi padrini”. Aziraphale sorrise, felice di come suonava l’idea. Lui e Crowley avevano avuto molte esperienze (il che era un eufemismo) nel corso dei secoli, ma prendersi cura di un bambino insieme e contribuire direttamente alla sua educazione in modo che non distruggesse il mondo? Quella era una novità.

“Brindo al nostro nuovo piano.” Disse Crowley alzando il bicchiere - che era stato riempito ancora una volta. Bevve senza aspettare l’angelo e poi si alzò da dove era seduto sulla poltrona, che Aziraphale lasciava usare solo a lui, a volte.

“Pensavo che avessimo detto basta vino per stasera.”

“È solo un bicchiere, angelo.” Il demone attraversò lo spazio tra lui e Aziraphale con due lunghi passi, facendo oscillare i fianchi, e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano. Molto vicino a lui. “Ho fatto il mio lavoro per oggi e merito un premio.” Guardò l’angelo con un sorrisetto affettuoso sul viso mentre poggiava una mano sul suo ginocchio. “E poi, non hai detto che quelli del Piano di Sopra ti hanno ordinato di… qual era l’espressione... ah, sì, tenermi d’occhio?”

“Crowley, caro, sei di nuovo ubriaco?”

“Non devo essere ubriaco per voler fare questo.”

Prima che Aziraphale potesse avere la possibilità di dire qualcos’altro, Crowley lo baciò. All’inizio fu lento e delicato, però, poco dopo, il demone inclinò la testa per metterci più passione. Ma l’angelo si tirò leggermente indietro.

“Crowley, aspetta... tutto questo non mi dispiace affatto, lo sai, ma... sei sicuro di stare bene?” Aziraphale chiese con voce gentile, prendendo il viso del demone tra le sue mani.

Crowley chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. “Sì. È solo che... abbiamo sempre saputo che sarebbe arrivato questo momento, ma è stato comunque troppo... troppo improvviso e... e– ngh!” Un lieve sibilo gli sfuggì dalla bocca prima che potesse sopprimerlo. Poi, ammise, “Non voglio proprio pensarci adesso.”

“Ma certo, mio caro.” L’angelo capiva come si sentiva. Nessuno poteva capire meglio di lui. E poiché conosceva Crowley meglio di chiunque altro, sapeva riconoscere quando aveva bisogno di una bella distrazione - e se era onesto con se stesso, anche Aziraphale ne aveva bisogno.  
Sorrise con indulgenza e posò un bacio leggero sul naso del demone, prima di spostarsi sulle sue labbra.

Una quantità non ben definita di tempo più tardi, Crowley era disteso sul suo angelo, con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto e aveva anche iniziato a ronfare leggermente, mentre Aziraphale gli accarezzava i capelli.

Dopo un po’, chiese in un sussurro, “Ti andrebbe di andare a letto, caro?”

Si sentì un leggero borbottio, proveniente dalla figura stesa sopra di lui.

“Temo di non aver compreso bene.”

“Ho detto no. Va bene qui.”

“Come desideri allora.” Era in momenti come questo che Aziraphale riusciva a dimenticare tutto ciò che riguardava il Piano di Sopra e di Sotto, chi fossero loro o cosa avrebbero dovuto fare. Guardò il soffitto e sospirò con un sorriso, cercando di godersi quella sensazione il più possibile, concedendosi un momento per pensare a quanto fosse meraviglioso stare con Crowley e lo sarebbe sempre stato. Però, quanto lungo “sempre” poteva essere per loro? Questo non lo sapeva.

“Crowley…”

Solo una cosa era certa ora. Non avevano tempo da perdere. Aziraphale non poteva permettersi di andare troppo piano.

“Mio caro, vorrei farti una domanda molto importante.” Fece una breve pausa per fare un respiro profondo. “Ho pensato ultimamente... beh, sono sicuro che hai sentito parlare di quella cosa che gli umani chiamano ‘matrimonio’ e io... ecco, volevo solo sapere... pensi che potresti essere interessato?”

Tuttavia, questa volta, tutto ciò che ricevette come risposta fu il leggero russare di un demone già addormentato.

Aziraphale sospirò ancora e sorrise, stringendolo a sé. Poi, chiuse anche lui gli occhi, ma non prima di aver fatto apparire una coperta calda per coprirli entrambi.

_Magari la prossima volta_

~~~

Era una bella giornata di sole alla Residenza Officiale di Londra dove viveva la famiglia Dowling. Warlock aveva avuto una splendida idea quella mattina quando aveva visto il cielo blu senza nuvole e andò subito a riferirla alla sua tata.  
Organizzarono un picnic nell’enorme giardino che circondava la casa e invitarono anche fratello Francis a prenderne parte. Avevano posizionato una coperta sull’erba dove si erano seduti tutti e tre insieme.

“Vediamo cosa abbiamo qui... oh, chi ha fatto questi bei panini?”

“La tata mi ha aiutato a farli!” Il bambino rispose con orgoglio. “Provalo, fratello Francis!”

“Non me lo faccio dire due volte.” Il giardiniere gli fece un sorriso a trentadue denti e afferrò immediatamente uno dei sandwich dal cestino da picnic. “Mmm! Sono deliziosi.”

“La tata ha detto che ti sarebbero piaciuti.”

“E aveva ragione, ovviamente.” Fratello Francis si voltò verso la tata, che stava facendo del suo meglio per sembrare disinteressata e persino infastidita - non ci stava riuscendo molto bene.

Anche Warlock prese un panino e gli diede un gran morso quando, all’improvviso, sembrò ricordare qualcosa. “Hai portato i fiori, fratello Francis?”

La signora Ashtoreth si accigliò leggermente. “Tesoro, non parlare con la bocca piena.”

“Scusa, tata.” Disse il bambino, che mangiò il resto del suo panino in silenzio. Quando ebbe finito, guardò nel cestino. “Oh no! Abbiamo dimenticato la maionese! ” Esclamò, deluso, e subito scattò in piedi. “Posso andare a prenderla, tata? Per favore?”

La tata lo guardò e sospirò. Non ci poteva fare niente. Quel ragazzo era un piccolo diavolo (quanto avrebbe voluto che potesse essere solo un eufemismo) quando si trattava di certe cose. “D’accordo. Vai in cucina e chiedi alla signora Fernsby, lei sa dove si trova.”

“Sì, tata!” Warlock annuì e si voltò, correndo veloce per attraversare il giardino.

Fratello Francis lo guardò allontanarsi e poi fissò la donna dai capelli rossi con un’espressione affettuosa sul viso. “Ci tieni molto a lui, non è vero?”

La signora Ashtoreth sbuffò. “Non essere ridicolo, angelo. Non è che possiamo lasciare che si soffochi mentre mangia o che si faccia male se– EHI! STA’ ATTENTO! NON CORRERE TROPPO VELOCE!”

Urlò al giovane Warlock, il quale rise un po’, ma alla fine rallentò prima di raggiungere la porta di casa.

Accanto a lei, il giardiniere fece una risatina.

“Zitto.” Brontolò la tata.

“Sai, mia cara”, cominciò Fratello Francis, prendendole delicatamente la mano, “è passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto nella tua forma femminile e devo dire... avevo quasi dimenticato quanto tu possa essere bella e incantevole.”

La signora Ashtoreth, sorpresa, distolse rapidamente lo sguardo da lui quando sentì il suo viso arrossire. “Credevo di averti detto di smettere di essere ridicolo.”

“Non sono ridicolo.” Il giardiniere sorrise e le baciò il dorso della mano. “Solo sincero.”

La tata sentì come qualcosa di caldo farsi strada nel suo petto, e non era una sensazione sconosciuta, specialmente quando l’angelo faceva gesti del genere così dal nulla. “E i fiori?”

“Come scusa?”

“Il marmocchio ti ha chiesto qualcosa riguardo a dei fiori.”

“Oh, beh... ecco, io...” balbettò un po’ il giardiniere. “Vedi, stavo facendo a Warlock una lezione sugli atti d’amore verso tutte le creature e, per caso, mi sono lasciato scappare che volevo coltivare delle rose per te e lui mi ha detto di portarle al picnic oggi, ma, beh... diciamo solo che non ho il pollice verde come te, cara.”

La tata non commentò l’ultima affermazione, ma non lo guardò nemmeno. Stava ancora aspettando che il rossore sulle sue guance svanisse. “Perché le rose?”

“Beh, la mia idea era di coltivare delle rose rosse. So che ti piace il colore rosso e... sai bene qual è il significato di quei fiori.”

“Oh.” Fu allora che lei si voltò verso lui. E si avvicinò per dargli un dolce bacio sulla guancia, lasciando una leggera traccia del suo rossetto. “Grazie.”

Ora fu il turno del giardiniere di arrossire e la tata sembrò un po’ troppo compiaciuta con se stessa per aver ottenuto quella reazione. “A proposito, anche il tuo travestimento non è poi così male.”

“Ah, grazie.” Fratello Francis cercò di ricomporsi un attimo. Non aveva alcun modo di sapere se tutto il lavoro che stavano facendo sarebbe davvero andato a buon fine, il che significava che non poteva prendersi tutto il tempo che voleva, perché non poteva essere sicuro di quanto tempo avrebbero ancora avuto.  
Si schiarì la gola e finalmente parlò di nuovo. “Mia cara, devo confessare che... io non volevo portarti solo delle rose, ma… anche qualcos’altro.”

La signora Ashtoreth alzò un sopracciglio, ma attese pazientemente che continuasse.

L’uomo cercò qualcosa nella sua tasca. “E, beh, sai che ho fallito miseramente con i fiori, ma forse c'è ancora una cosa che posso fare nel modo giusto e... ed è per questo che vorrei chiederti–”

“TATA!”

Sia il giardiniere che la tata si voltarono di scatto, sorpresi dall’urlo improvviso che si levò per attirare l’attenzione della donna.

Warlock era uscito di casa e ora correva verso di loro mentre agitava le braccia tutto contento, mostrando la maionese. “GUARDA! L’HO PRESA!”

“Sì, caro, lo vedo! Ma per favore, smetti di correre così!”

Fratello Francis sospirò e allontanò la mano dalla tasca, lasciando lì la scatolina che aveva tenuto da parte.  
“È molto vivace, vero?” Non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi andare una risata mentre guardava il bambino rallentare finché non iniziò a camminare con più calma, facendo esattamente come gli era stato chiesto. “Sai, sono felice che abbiamo deciso di farlo, anche se avrei preferito che accadesse in circostanze diverse.”

“Intendi la cosa dei ‘padrini’? Ehm... sì, certo.”

“Spero che funzioni. Spero solo che... che possa crescere come un normale essere umano.”

La signora Ashtoreth mise la sua mano su quella del giardiniere e gli fece un piccolo sorriso.

“Non ti preoccupare, angelo.” Disse, “Sono sicura che andrà tutto secondo i piani.”

~~~

Mancavano ormai solo tre giorni all’Apocalisse e nulla era andato secondo i piani.

La festa di compleanno era stata un disastro - non per il festeggiato, che sembrava essersi divertito molto alla fin fine - ma la cosa peggiore era che nessun segugio infernale, nessun cane, si era presentato. Eppure, attraverso la radio della Bentley, l’Inferno aveva confermato di averlo mandato. La conclusione, per quanto terribili le implicazioni, poteva essere solo una.

Warlock, il bambino Aziraphale e Crowley avevano trascorso anni ad influenzare a favore di un equilibrio tra Bene e Male, era il _ragazzo sbagliato_.  
Il vero Anticristo era Dio sa dove (e Lei di certo non sarebbe andata a dirlo a loro) e pronto ad iniziare la Fine dei Tempi.

“Cosa facciamo adesso?” Chiese Crowley, facendosi passare il mal di testa con uno schiocco delle dita dopo aver bevuto il suo-… aveva perso il conto di quanti bicchieri di scotch aveva già bevuto.

“Beh, prima di tutto, dovresti tornare sobrio e andare a riposarti.” Aziraphale si avvicinò al demone e lo aiutò ad alzarsi dalla sedia dove era seduto. “Non potrai essere di alcun aiuto in queste condizioni. Perché non usi il mio letto al piano di sopra?”

“Mm... no, non è necessario. Mi sdraio qui solo un po’.”

“D’accordo.” L’angelo lo guidò verso il divano nella stanza sul retro. Gli tolse gli occhiali da sole e li mise sul tavolino da caffè, mentre il demone si distendeva sul divano.

“Suppongo che non ti unirai a me, angelo?”

Aziraphale prese una coperta che aveva messo lì da parte pronta all’uso e gliela passò. “Temo di no, mio caro. Vorrei fare qualche ricerca e vedere se riesco a trovare qualcosa di utile.”

Crowley prese la coperta. “Giusto. Io farò solo un pisolino, allora. Svegliami se trovi qualcosa.”

L’angelo annuì e poi andò nella stanza principale per girare l’insegna che indicava ‘chiuso’ sulla porta del negozio. Subito dopo, si diresse verso uno dei suoi scaffali per iniziare le sue ricerche. Non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse cercando, ma doveva pur iniziare da qualche parte, anche senza alcun indizio. Inoltre, non era proprio dell’umore giusto per dormire.

Un momento dopo, sentì un rumore proveniente dalla stanza sul retro. Il demone si era addormentato non appena aveva chiuso gli occhi e stava russando leggermente, tutto avvolto nella coperta.  
Aziraphale si portò una mano sul petto, sentendo il suo cuore sciogliersi per il caldo affetto che provò in quell’istante. Si avvicinò al divano, guardandolo da vicino, e poi si chinò per posare un dolce bacio sulla fronte di Crowley.

“Che tu possa sognare ciò che più ti piace.”

Appena sussurrate quelle parole, sul viso del demone apparve un sorriso. “Angelo…”

Una volta che Aziraphale si fu sistemato sulla sua comoda poltrona, aprì il primo libro che aveva preso dagli scaffali, ma trovò difficile concentrarsi. Continuava a lanciare sguardi al demone dai capelli rossi che dormiva sul suo divano. Sembrava essere così in pace e tutto ciò a cui l’angelo riusciva a pensare era che desiderava svegliarsi ogni mattina con una vista così bella accanto a lui.  
Aziraphale non si sentiva assonnato, ma di sicuro passò gran parte della notte a sognare ad occhi aperti e fantasticare sulla vita sua e di Crowley insieme, come una coppia felicemente sposata. Alla fine, la sua ricerca portò a ben poco più di niente.

Arrivò poi la mattina e con riluttanza l’angelo dovette andare ad aprire il negozio, ma non prima di essersi preparato un pancake o due per colazione. Preparò anche un po’ di caffè latte per il suo amato demone, da bravo marito partner quale era. Ora, ciò che doveva fare era svegliarlo.  
Appoggiò la tazza di caffè sul tavolino accanto al divano e passò una mano gentile tra i capelli di Crowley, mentre gli sussurrava dolcemente: “Buongiorno, amore mio.”

Aspettò un momento. Poi, siccome non ottenne nessuna reazione, provò di nuovo.

“So che ti piace dormire, ma penso che sia ora di svegliarsi adesso, sei d’accordo?”

Crowley borbottò qualcosa, poi pian piano sbatté le palpebre e iniziò ad adattare il suo sguardo sensibile all’ambiente circostante. Alzando gli occhi, notò infine Aziraphale, che gli stava facendo un sorrisetto come per scusarsi.

“Che cosa... che ore sono?”

“Abbastanza tardi direi, caro. Ho appena aperto la libreria e stanno già arrivando dei clienti.”

“Beh, a volte succede, sai, quando gestisci un negozio.”

“Noto con piacere dai tuoi brillanti commenti che ora sei completamente sveglio.”

Crowley sbuffò e, dopo essersi messo seduto, si strofinò un po’ gli occhi prima di guardarsi attorno alla ricerca dei suoi occhiali da sole. Li trovò sul tavolino accanto e li indossò. Vide anche la tazza di caffè latte che lo aspettava e non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso affettuoso mentre la prendeva tra le mani.

“Spero che tu abbia dormito bene.”

“Ah– ehm, sì.” Disse, ricordando il bel sogno che aveva fatto. “Sì, grazie.”

“Sono contento.” L’angelo lo guardò alzarsi dal divano, mentre muoveva distrattamente la mano verso una delle tasche del suo vecchio cappotto.  
Quasi sussultò, come se fosse stato preso alla sprovvista da ciò che trovò lì. Ma non c’era davvero nulla di cui essere sorpresi, se non il fatto che doveva ancora trovare il coraggio di fare quell’unica cosa che desiderava fare da undici anni ormai. Non dovrebbe nemmeno essere così difficile, in fondo. Tutto quello che doveva fare era porre una domanda.

Aziraphale tenne la mano sulla tasca come fosse incollata e si schiarì la gola per attirare l’attenzione di Crowley. “Ah-hem... Crowley, caro, prima tu vada...”

Il demone lo guardò. “Sì, angelo?”

“Ehm...”

Poteva farcela. Era solo una domanda. Una semplice domanda.

“Io...” _Forza, dillo e basta_. “Io- so che questo potrebbe sembrare un po’ inaspettato, ma... beh, è una cosa che ho intenzione di chiederti un po’ in realtà e... vedi, credo che quello che sto cercando di dire è che–”

Aziraphale si interruppe improvvisamente a metà frase e spalancò gli occhi.

“Che c'è, angelo? Va tutto... oh, merda.” Il demone annusò l’aria e capì immediatamente cosa aveva percepito l’altro. Una presenza angelica. Due, per essere precisi. E si stavano avvicinando. “Io... penso che dovrei andare.”

 _No!_ “Ah. Giusto.” Disse l’angelo, che iniziò a giocherellare con le dita nervosamente.

Crowley si avvicinò finché non fu di fronte a lui e si scambiarono un bacio dolce sulle labbra. “Chiamami dopo.”

Aziraphale cercò di calmarsi e annuì. “Sì. Sì, ma certo.”

Il demone si voltò e usò la porta sul retro per andarsene. Aziraphale sospirò e _quasi_ si maledisse per aver sprecato un’altra opportunità. Gli ci volle parecchia santa pazienza per rimanere calmo, mentre andava nell’altra stanza, dove trovò due arcangeli che gironzolavano nel suo negozio e lo stavano chiaramente aspettando.  
Il battito del suo cuore aumentò, ma riuscì a ignorarlo e fece un sorriso amichevole per dare il benvenuto ai suoi inaspettati ospiti, non che superiori.

“Posso aiutarvi?”

I due arcangeli si voltarono verso di lui. “Vorrei acquistare uno dei tuoi oggetti materiali.”

“Libri.”

“Libri.” Gabriele sorrise, orgoglioso della sua imitazione del comportamento umano. Si potrebbe quasi dire che si divertiva a fare quel tipo di scene. “Possiamo parlare del mio acquisto in un luogo privato, dato che sto comprando... ehm...”

“Pornografia?” Lo aiutò Sandalphon.

“Pornografia!” Se possibile, il sorriso dell’arcangelo divenne ancora più ampio.

“Gabriele, vieni pure nella mia stanza sul retro.” Aziraphale, terribilmente imbarazzato ma non intenzionato a mostrarlo, fece un gesto con la mano verso l’altra stanza, dove potevano discutere dell’ ‘acquisto privato’, che ovviamente non aveva nulla a che fare con la pornografia.

Una volta che i tre furono da soli, Gabriele mise giù il libro che aveva scelto a caso ed esclamò: “Gli esseri umani sono così semplici e così facili da imbrogliare!”

“Già!” Aziraphale fece una risata nervosa, pregando che tutto ciò potesse finire il prima possibile. “Ottimo lavoro, li hai ingannati tutti.”

“Ricordi Sandalphon?” Gabriele indicò l’arcangelo più basso.

Aziraphale dovette voltarsi per guardarlo. “Sodoma e Gomorra. Distruzioni, persone tramutate in sale. Difficile da dimenticare.” Come se potesse mai dimenticare. Quello, o tutto ciò che il Paradiso aveva il potere di fare.  
Stava per rivolgersi di nuovo a Gabriele per chiedergli che cosa volessero…

Ma poi, Sandalphon annusò l’aria. “C’è puzza di... malvagio.”

Per alcuni istanti, Aziraphale dimenticò come respirare, anche se lo faceva da seimila anni. Poi però, si ricordò il suo piano di emergenza per questo tipo di situazioni. “Oh, temo che siano i libri di Jeffrey Archer.”

~~~

Aziraphale non si era mai permesso di imprecare - contro nessuno o niente. Certo, ci furono alcune occasioni in cui era stato sul punto di farlo, ma era sempre riuscito a contenersi. Erano passati seimila anni ed era piuttosto orgoglioso di ciò. Oltre al fatto che era molto scortese, il più delle volte non ne valeva nemmeno la pena - è questo che pensava di solito - ed è anche il motivo per cui rimproverava Crowley ogni volta che il demone usava un linguaggio volgare.

Quindi, quando lo fece per la prima volta, fu una sensazione _davvero_ liberatoria.

E, onestamente, aveva tutte le scuse per farlo, perché non era nemmeno colpa sua. Tutto era iniziato con quella questione insensata dell’Armageddon, che era sorta senza preavviso e lo aveva costretto a cambiare i suoi piani originali per chiedere al suo partner di sposarlo. Non solo era stato costretto ad andare più veloce e ad accelerare l’intero processo - motivo per cui aveva finito per fare un totale casino - ma il presunto ‘Piano Divino’ lo aveva perfino messo in una posizione molto difficile. Per non parlare del fatto che la sua lealtà verso il Paradiso lo aveva fatto litigare e quasi lasciare con l’amore della sua vita.

Già. Il _Paradiso_. Luogo bianco, freddo, vuoto, sempre così tutto preso nella sua ‘perfezione’. Ora, guardando quei giovani angeli tutti in fila e pronti a combattere come soldati in una guerra che non avrebbe portato altro che distruzione, in un certo senso rivide se stesso. Ricordava i vecchi tempi in cui aveva ancora una fede cieca in tutto ciò che il Cielo diceva o faceva ed eseguiva i loro ordini senza domande. Ma le cose erano cambiate. Aveva incontrato Crowley.

Tornare in quel posto non era stata una sua decisione, ma gli aveva offerto l’opportunità di aprire gli occhi e finalmente fare la sua scelta.  
Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di ringraziare il sergente Shadwell più tardi. Ora, però, era stanco di sentirsi urlare contro. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di combattere in nessuna guerra.

Aziraphale si assicurò di inviare un messaggio molto chiaro quando si avvicinò al globo fluttuante al centro della stanza. Non aveva un’idea precisa di come avrebbe fatto ad orientarsi, ma immaginava di poterlo capire strada facendo.

Fu, probabilmente, il più grande e inaspettato _Vaffanculo_ che il Paradiso avesse mai ricevuto.

Trovare Crowley fu più facile di quanto avesse previsto. Tutto quello che aveva dovuto fare fu seguire quei familiari lampi d’amore che percepiva da quando una bomba gli era letteralmente esplosa sopra la testa.

Quando Aziraphale apparve in quel bar, si trovò proprio di fronte a un certo demone dai capelli rossi che aveva la testa china, una mano avvolta intorno a una bottiglia di vino e che sembrava stesse affogando i suoi dolori nell’alcool da un po’. Quella vista gli fece sentire un forte dolore al petto, come se avesse ancora il suo corpo materiale, come se il suo cuore avesse iniziato a sanguinare.

“Crowley...”

Il demone sollevò la testa di scatto non appena sentì la sua voce.

“Aziraphale...?” Sembrava avesse visto un fantasma. Il fantasma del suo angelo. “Sei... sei qui?”

“Bella domanda. Ehm... non ne sono sicuro. Non avevo mai fatto una cosa del genere prima d’ora.” L’angelo si rese conto che non era abituato a non avere un corpo. Ne aveva avuto uno per seimila anni, dopo tutto. “Ma sono così felice di averti trovato. Per un momento ho temuto che fossi andato su Alpha Centauri.”

“Come se potessi andarmene senza di te.” Crowley rispose bruscamente, come se stesse dicendo una brutta cosa.

Aziraphale lo fissò. Alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli castano-rossastri, che di solito erano tutti in ordine, gli cadevano sulla fronte e c’erano rughe intorno a suoi zigomi sporgenti. Persino la sua pelle era più pallida del solito. Crowley aveva davvero un aspetto tremendo. Ma era comunque bellissimo. Aziraphale avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte a sé, baciarlo e non lasciarlo mai andare. Ma non poteva. Non ancora.

“Ti devo delle scuse, mio caro.” Riuscì a dire, alla fine. “E prometto che ne parleremo più tardi, ma ora dobbiamo davvero concentrarci o... o non ci sarà un ‘più tardi’.”

Crowley esitò solo un momento, poi annuì. “Cosa facciamo?”

A quel punto, l’angelo sorrise. “Beh, prima di tutto, nella mia libreria c’è un libro che ho bisogno che tu vada a prendere.” Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, notò che gli occhi del demone si erano spalancati dietro agli occhiali da sole e lui sembrò come immobilizzato.

“La tua... la tua libreria non c’è più.”

Se Aziraphale avesse avuto ancora le gambe, le avrebbe sentite cedere. “Oh.”

“Mi dispiace tanto, è bruciata.” Il demone spiegò con calma, con un’espressione addolorata sul viso, come se dare quella notizia lo stesse ferendo fisicamente.

Tutta la fiducia che l’angelo aveva provato svanì in un istante. “Interamente?”

“Ehm– ngh–… sì. Che... che libro era?”

Aziraphale chiuse gli occhi e cercò di respirare, anche se non ne aveva bisogno, ma aveva come l’illusione che fosse di aiuto. “Quello che la giovane donna con la bicicletta si era dimenticata. _Le belle e accurate profezie di_...”

“ _Agnes Nutter_! Sì, ce l’ho!” Esclamò Crowley, mettendosi a cercare freneticamente.

L’angelo si ri-illuminò e tutt’a un tratto una calda, piacevole sensazione si fece strada dentro di lui. Speranza. “Tu... ce l’hai?”

“Guarda! L’ho preso come souvenir!”

Era davvero quel libro, quello che Crowley gli stava mostrando con orgoglio. Aziraphale quasi non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi. “Oh, guarda dentro, ho annotato delle cose!” Lo istruì rapidamente e poi ammise: “il nome, l’indirizzo del ragazzo, tutto quanto. Ho scoperto ogni cosa.” Mentre osservava il demone che scorreva le pagine e gli appunti che aveva scritto, il suo sentimento di speranza si trasformò in qualcosa di molto più amaro. Colpa. In quel momento, una vocina nella mente di Aziraphale gli urlò contro per tutti gli sbagli che aveva fatto. Se solo avesse parlato con Crowley prima, se solo lo avesse ascoltato, se solo non fosse stato così codardo. Erano una coppia, per l’amor di– qualcuno. Forse non si erano sempre distinti per le loro capacità comunicative, forse hanno avuto i loro litigi e incomprensioni, ma se c’era qualcosa che Aziraphale aveva capito tornando in Paradiso contro la sua volontà era il luogo a cui apparteneva veramente. Ovvero qui, sulla Terra, con Crowley. E avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per impedire che questo posto venisse distrutto.  
Dove altro avrebbero dovuto celebrare il loro matrimonio?

“Dobbiamo andare a quella base aerea a Tadfield. Devo solo trovare un corpo disposto a ospitarmi.” Questo avrebbe potuto essere un po’ un problema, ma Aziraphale era abbastanza sicuro di riuscire a risolverlo, in un modo o nell’altro. “Peccato che non possa entrare nel tuo. Non questa volta, almeno.”

“Angelo!” Esclamò Crowley, e persino le sue orecchie divennero di una tonalità più scura del rosa.

Aziraphale ridacchiò. Se doveva essere onesto con sé stesso, doveva ammettere che gli piaceva far arrossire il demone. L’aveva fatto anche perché voleva sollevare un po’ il morale, ma ora Crowley aveva quello sguardo da _‘davvero? adesso?’_ , quindi cercò di contenersi e rimanere concentrato. “Va bene, quindi, Tadfield. Immagino che dovremo entrambi spicciarci.”

“Che cosa?”

“Tadfield. Base aerea.” Ripeté Aziraphale.

“L’ho sentito. Era quel ‘spicciarci’.” Disse Crowley, arricciando il naso e aggrottando le sopracciglia in una smorfia.

Ma l’angelo conosceva molto bene quell’espressione. Era la stessa che il demone usava quando rimaneva perplesso da quello che considerava essere il linguaggio obsoleto o strano di Aziraphale. Gli piaceva anche prenderlo in giro per questo e all’angelo non dispiaceva affatto. Ci era abituato così come a molte altre cose che Crowley faceva o diceva. Non poteva immaginare di avere quel tipo di relazione con nessun altro.

“Crowley...” All’improvviso, Aziraphale si rese conto che era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che gli aveva parlato dei suoi veri sentimenti. “C’è... c'è qualcos’altro che devo dirti.”

L’espressione del demone diventò leggermente preoccupata. “Sì, angelo?”

“Io... ho bisogno che tu sappia che... che io voglio... vorrei che noi potessimo...” mentre Aziraphale faticava a trovare le parole giuste, si ritrovò anche a cercare in una delle tasche del suo cappotto, solo per poi ricordarsi che non era più nel suo corpo o nei suoi vestiti materiali. In altre parole, non aveva più la piccola scatola nera e ciò che conteneva. E come poteva anche solo pensare di chiedere a Crowley di sposarlo senza nemmeno... un anello?

Allontanò la mano da sotto il tavolo, desiderando invece raggiungere quella di Crowley, ma quando guardò in basso, vide che la sua mano stava iniziando a scomparire.

“Oh.” Aveva bisogno di trovare un corpo. Subito. “Non credo che ci sia rimasto molto tempo.”

Crowley annuì e gli fece un sorriso rassicurante. “Vai avanti. Io sarò lì.”

E, tutt’a un tratto, Aziraphale sapeva che sarebbe andato tutto bene. “So che ci sarai.”

~~~

A quanto pare, a volte le cose andavano effettivamente secondo i piani. Più o meno.

Avrebbero con gioia evitato l’improvvisa apparizione di Satana, ma fortunatamente per loro (vale a dire, per il mondo intero) l’Anticristo, Adam Young, era un ragazzo molto intelligente e coraggioso e riuscì ad affrontare e sconfiggere Diavolo in persona. Perché? Facile. Perché non voleva altro che passare il tempo con le persone che amava e con cui si divertiva, nello stesso luogo a cui sentiva di appartenere.

Aziraphale poteva capirlo perfettamente.

Faceva tutto parte del Piano Ineffabile? Beh, questa è, per definizione, una domanda destinata a rimanere senza risposta.

Tuttavia, c’era un’altra domanda molto più urgente a cui avevano bisogno di trovare una risposta. Cosa avrebbero fatto il Paradiso e l’Inferno adesso?

Aziraphale era abbastanza certo che non avrebbero ignorato tutto ciò che lui e Crowley avevano fatto per scongiurare l’Armageddon. Sarebbero venuti a cercarli prima o poi.

L’angelo si sentì stringere delicatamente la mano e guardò in basso dove le sue dita e quelle di Crowley erano intrecciate, mentre i due erano seduti sull’autobus che li avrebbe riportati a Londra. Sorrise e strofinò il pollice sulla mano di Crowley. Ora che aveva di nuovo il suo corpo poteva sentire il suo cuore battere un po’ più veloce quando immaginava come sarebbe stato sentire un oggetto freddo, rotondo e metallico sull’anulare del demone. Lo stesso oggetto che aveva comprato undici anni fa e da allora era rimasto al sicuro nella sua scatoletta nera. Dopo che Adam lo aveva riportato nella sua forma corporea, Aziraphale aveva immediatamente controllato la tasca per assicurarsi che la scatoletta fosse ancora lì. Non lo era. Un’ondata di delusione lo aveva investito, ma sapeva di poter incolpare solo sé stesso. Adam non aveva modo di sapere cosa tenesse nelle tasche del suo cappotto e dopo essere stato discorporato e aver sentito della sua libreria bruciata, Aziraphale non aveva idea se sarebbe riuscito a ritrovare quell’anello.

“Tutto bene, angelo?”

Aziraphale sbatté le palpebre, tornando al presente dopo essersi perso i suoi pensieri. “Ah. Sì. Sì, suppongo di sì.” Solo in quel momento mentre guardava il viso di Crowley notò, anche dietro gli occhiali da sole, che aveva le borse sotto gli occhi. Sembrava davvero sfinito e tuttavia era preoccupato per Aziraphale e voleva assicurarsi che Aziraphale stesse bene. Crowley si era sempre preso cura di lui più che di chiunque altro. A volte, l’angelo pensava di non meritarlo. Una volta si era chiesto se il demone sarebbe stato davvero felice di trascorrere il resto dell’eternità con lui.

_Direbbe di sì? E anche se lo facesse, sarebbe la scelta migliore per lui?_

Non avevano mai nemmeno parlato del matrimonio prima d’ora. E se Crowley non fosse interessato?

Aziraphale scosse la testa. Non era una buona idea lasciarsi prendere dal dubbio e poi era troppo stanco. Guardò fuori dalla finestra e, nonostante il buio, non fu difficile riconoscere il posto.

“Penso che questa sia la nostra fermata.”

“Già.” Confermò il demone.

Si alzarono dopo che l’autobus iniziò a rallentare fino a quando non si fermò e scesero insieme, tenendosi ancora per mano. Durante il viaggio non avevano parlato molto ed entrambi si trovarono piuttosto a proprio agio in quel silenzio - che era spezzato solo dai rumori in sottofondo della città - mentre si avvicinavano all’appartamento di Crowley.

Aziraphale non aveva avuto molte occasioni di visitare quel posto, dato che entrambi di solito preferivano trascorrere il tempo nella libreria.  
Crowley gli aprì la porta e poi diresse verso l’armadietto dei cocktail, dove teneva tutta la roba buona.

“Fa come se fossi a casa tua.” Disse, mentre prendeva una bottiglia di liquore a caso e due bicchieri.

Aziraphale si guardò attorno e non poté fare a meno di notare le piante di cui il demone si prendeva più cura di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. Erano più belle che mai.  
Si sedette sul divano quando Crowley si avvicinò e gli offrì un bicchiere che era già stato riempito. Sorrise e mormorò un ‘grazie’ prima di bere un sorso. Poi un altro. Finì di bere più velocemente di quanto non avrebbe fatto normalmente, corrugando leggermente la fronte mentre l’alcol gli bruciava in gola. Era forte. Benissimo. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di forte. Crowley sembrava essere della stessa opinione perché stava già riempiendo il suo bicchiere una seconda volta. Aziraphale si leccò le labbra, mentre guardava il demone avvicinare il drink alla sua bocca. Ma poi Crowley si fermò e posò il bicchiere per poi togliersi gli occhiali da sole.

“Angelo?”

Aziraphale si prese un momento per apprezzare la vista di quei meravigliosi occhi ambrati che amava così tanto. “Sì, caro?”

“Ecco...” iniziò il demone, ma poi ci ripensò, scuotendo la testa, e provò di nuovo, “è solo che... se non ricordo male c’era qualcosa che volevi dirmi quando mi hai trovato al pub prima.”

“Ah.”

Ed eccola ancora una volta. La sensazione che faceva contorcere lo stomaco ad Aziraphale, mentre la sua mente cominciò a riempirsi di stupide domande. _Chi sono io per obbligarlo a rimanere legato a me per il resto della nostra vita? E se aver perso l’anello fosse stato un segno? Non sappiamo nemmeno se saremo ancora qui domani. Ne vale davvero la pena a questo punto?_

“No.” Disse, cercando di sorridere, ma sapeva di star fallendo. “Voglio dire, è... non è niente di importante. Riposiamoci adesso.”

Crowley sembrava voler dire qualcos’altro, ma cambiò idea e annuì. “Sì. Dovremmo anche pensare a un piano.”

Si alzarono entrambi e si diressero verso la camera da letto, che era esattamente come Aziraphale ricordava. Letto matrimoniale di un cupo bordeaux scuro, ma normali lenzuola bianche, due comodini accanto ad ciascun lato del letto e una finestra piuttosto grande con tende grigie.

Il demone entrò e tirò le tende per chiuderle, ma rimase ancora un piccolo spazio tra di loro. Quindi, si rivolse all’angelo, “Aziraphale... ehm, ascolta, so che dormi sempre sul lato sinistro del letto, ma... solo per questa volta, ti dispiace dormire su quello destro?”

Aziraphale non si aspettava quella richiesta, ma fu felice di acconsentire. Non era come se dovessero attenersi alle stesse posizioni a cui erano abituati quando dormivano insieme. “No di certo. Un lato o l’altro non fa differenza per me.”

“È solo che- è il più vicino alla finestra e io odio quando la luce del sole mi colpisce in faccia al mattino.” Disse Crowley, come se cercasse di giustificarsi. Si grattò la nuca e sembrò perfino un po’ imbarazzato. Aziraphale lo trovò incredibilmente tenero.

“Nessun problema, caro. Anzi, a me piace sentire il sole sulla pelle quando mi sveglio.”

“Certo...” Crowley scosse la testa con un sorriso mentre si toglieva la giacca e si sedette sul lato sinistro del letto. “... è molto ... da te.”

Aziraphale si era già tolto il farfallino e aveva iniziato a sbottonarsi il gilè, ma si fermò, corrugando la fronte e osservando il demone. “Cosa intendi?”

“Beh, voglio dire, tu puoi letteralmente _emanare luce_. Sarei un po’ sorpreso se la luce ti infastidisse nel modo in cui infastidisce me. Cioè, non sto dicendo che sono infastidito dalla tua luce, ovviamente! È solo... è diverso.”

“Giusto...” gli occhi di Aziraphale erano ancora aperti, ma lui non stava guardando nulla in particolare. Nella sua mente qualcosa si stava facendo spazio. “Potresti quasi dire che io sono... immune ad essa.”

“Ehm, sì. Si può dire anche così, immagino.”

“La luce non mi infastidisce perché sono un angelo. Ma tu sei un demone, quindi ti senti più a tuo agio con il buio ed è per questo che volevi cambiare lato del letto qui.” Nel silenzio della stanza, si potevano quasi sentire gli ingranaggi che avevano preso a girare nella testa dell’angelo.

“Oookaaay... comunque, guarda che se non vuoi va bene lo stesso, possiamo...”

Poi, improvvisamente, ebbe qualcosa che non poteva essere descritto meglio senza l’aiuto delle parole di James Joyce. Un’epifania.

“CROWLEY!”

Il demone quasi sobbalzò sul letto. “Cosa– che c'è? Cosa ho fatto ades- mmf!”

Spinto dal suo improvviso entusiasmo, Aziraphale afferrò il viso di Crowley con entrambe le mani e lo baciò.

Gli sorrise quando si staccò e, un po’ senza fiato, disse: “Mi hai appena dato una splendida idea.”

~~~

Per quanto incredibile potesse sembrare, per la seconda volta in meno di un paio di giorni, le cose andarono secondo i piani. Probabilmente ciò non sarebbe avvenuto senza l’aiuto di una certa profezia risalente al XIV secolo, ma questo era solo un dettaglio.  
Tutto ciò che contava era l’aver evitato con successo la morte ed essere finalmente liberi senza più doversi preoccupare del Paradiso o dell’Inferno.  
Ma soprattutto, non avevano più bisogno di nascondersi o stare attenti ogni volta che andavano insieme al Ritz.

Aziraphale alzò la forchetta per gustarsi l’ultimo boccone del suo dessert e chiuse gli occhi. Non ci provò nemmeno a reprimere il gemito di puro piacere che gli sfuggì. Il cibo - e lo champagne - ora avevano un sapore infinitamente migliore.  
Dopo aver riaperto gli occhi e aver usato il tovagliolo per pulirsi con cura la bocca, notò che Crowley lo stava fissando e non stava nemmeno cercando di essere discreto.

L’angelo mentirebbe se dicesse che quello sguardo non gli stava facendo nessun effetto, proprio come le parole che si erano scambiati.

 _Al mondo_ avevano detto, mentre brindavano. Anche se suonava come qualcosa di un po’ diverso, almeno nella testa di Aziraphale.

_A noi. Perché tu sei il mio mondo._

Ciò ormai doveva essere chiaro. Quindi perché aveva la sensazione che qualcosa non andasse? Perché sentiva che mancava ancora qualcosa? Forse Aziraphale avrebbe davvero dovuto smettere di mentire a se stesso, perché sapeva perfettamente cosa mancava. Guardando Crowley ora, poteva vederlo più chiaro del sole. Questa era la vita che desiderava e ora poteva essere libero di viverla. Che cosa stava aspettando?

“Crowley?”

“Hm?” Disse il demone, che gli stava già offrendo tutta la sua attenzione.

Bene, non poteva più tirarsi indietro a questo punto. Qual era quel detto che gli umani avevano inventato? Adesso o mai più.

“Tu... per caso ti ricordi quando stavo cercando di dirti una cosa l’altro giorno al pub?”

“Sì.” Crowley annuì, pensieroso. “Sembra sia passata un’eternità.”

“Questo è vero.”

“Comunque, avevi detto che non era importante.”

“So di averlo fatto, ma... ho mentito.” Per qualche motivo, Crowley non sembrava affatto impressionato quando Aziraphale alzò gli occhi per guardarlo. Si schiarì la gola e proseguì: “La verità è... non sapevo come dirlo, o forse non ne avevo il coraggio. Ma ora…”

Notò che riusciva a intravedere un accenno degli occhi ambrati del demone dietro i suoi occhiali da sole.

“Ora, non voglio più nasconderlo.” Disse lentamente, mentre cercava ciò che aveva tenuto in tasca per troppo tempo e, finalmente, _finalmente_ tirò fuori la piccola scatola nera che era miracolosamente riapparsa il giorno dopo che l’Apocalisse era stata evitata. Adam aveva davvero rimesso tutto a posto, proprio come doveva essere.  
Aziraphale l’aprì e rivelò un anello decorato con piccoli diamanti bianchi e neri, che erano posizionati per formare due ali, una sopra l’altra.

Fece un respiro profondo e...

“Mio caro... vuoi sposarmi?”

Crowley lo fissò e sembrò che avesse smesso di respirare. “No…”

Aziraphale sentì il cuore frantumarsi in migliaia di pezzi. “No?”

“NO– Voglio dire, sì, ma... io– ngk!”

Il demone cominciò a gesticolare in modo frenetico e poi ficcò le mani nelle tasche della sua giacca. Alla fine, sembrò trovare quello che stava cercando. “Avevo intenzione di farlo da un po’ di tempo e io... volevo essere io a chiedere.”

Fu il turno di Aziraphale ad avere difficoltà respiratorie quando vide Crowley tirare fuori una piccola scatola bianca di velluto.

“Okay, quindi...” Crowley spinse la sedia indietro e poi si inginocchiò davanti ad un Aziraphale totalmente sbalordito. “Angelo, a... amore mio. Vuoi essere mio marito?”

“Oh. _Oh_ , Crowley...” Aziraphale impiegò alcuni istanti per rendersi conto che non stava sognando. Si portò una mano al petto, sentendo il cuore batteva contro di esso come se stesse per esplodere di gioia. “Certo che lo voglio.”

Crowley rimase a bocca aperta, senza parole, come se elaborare quella risposta fosse qualcosa che andava oltre le sue capacità.

“Mio adorato, mio Crowley...” Aziraphale si piegò in avanti e inclinò leggermente il mento del demone per poterlo baciare sulle labbra.

Crowley si rilassò quasi immediatamente e sospirò, sciogliendosi in quel bacio.

Entrambi sembrarono dimenticare tutto ciò che non fosse solo loro due, liberi e felici. Ma il mondo era ancora lì e non stava affatto ignorando ciò accadeva.

Le persone avevano preso i loro cellulari e iniziarono a fotografare in modo non molto discreto quei due uomini di mezza età, che sembravano così diversi eppure così simili tra loro e _oh_ così innamorati.

Una giovane cameriera, che stava assistendo a tutta la scena come tutti gli altri nel ristorante, si avvicinò a uno dei suoi colleghi per sussurrare: “Quanto vorrei che la mia ragazza facesse una cosa così.”

Le foto sarebbero diventate piuttosto famose sui social media, con l’hashtag #propostadimatrimonioalRitz.

~~~ _Fine_ ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto!
> 
> Non mi sono soffermata molto a descrivere l'anello che Aziraphale ha comprato a Crowley, ma se volete vederlo io ho immaginato che potesse essere qualcosa del genere:  
> https://www.sapphirestudiosdesign.com/product/angel-0-50ct-natural-black-and-white-diamonds-white-gold-angel-wings-ring/


End file.
